The Christmas List
by Lucida Lownes
Summary: AU: Rogue's life is average, working in a department store. After her friend suggests it, she makes a Christmas list and puts it in the "mailbox" at the visit Santa stand. What happens when a Secret Santa decides to fulfill those lists?
1. Chapter 1

Rogue stood in the department store, having just finished ringing some mother up with a whiney kid. She sighed and twirled a strand of platinum white hair with an auburn brown strand. The twenty one year old was shapely and attractive. She was a just a little too lazy to show it off in the correct clothing. Her dress shirt hung loosely around her frame and her pants would be hanging off of her hips if she hadn't been wearing a belt. She looked professional just not that she cared to much about her appearance. She let out a sigh and fixed her messy bun a little. That guy, hadn't he been there yesterday? And the day before...?

"Rogue!" The bright voice of Kitty Pryde said, snapping Rogue out of her daze. She looked at her, blinking a bit. The bright blued eyed brunette stood petite and bouncing. Her pink dress was fashionable and cut and matched her shoes. Her name tag proudly said her name.

"Whaht?" Rogue asked, attempting to act like she didn't care and she really didn't. She was at a dead end job, a dead end life, and no boyfriend.

"I like, totally got this great idea!" Kitty exclaimed. "Let's like, make wish lists for every week and put them in the Santa Letter Box."

"Whaht? Why would Ah do thaht?" Rogue snarled defensively.

"Because, like, it would be fun," Kitty said. "No one would know and we could like, put it in when we're closing." Rogue bit her bottom lip, considering it.

"Ah suppose," she finally said. "Sides, ain't nothin' gonna come from it."

"That's totally right," Kitty said, nodding. "No harm done. Okay, like, I have to get back to cosmetics so get to work on that list, Rogue!" With that, the petite girl dashed off and Rogue pulled out pen and paper, seeing as no one was coming and no supervisors were around. She bit her lip, considering what she wanted on her list.

_Well, let's start out small,_ she considered, writing down fuzzy slippers. Hers were worn anyway. She tapped the tip of her pen against her chin, thinking. She then continued to scribble down her ideas, not realizing she was being watched. She'd stop every now and then to ring someone up and check on the fitting rooms. Soon,, she had a complete list and smiled at it.

_Fuzzy slippers. Green, size eight._

_A warm robe, green as well._

_A new green dress. I like green. Okay? Size three._

_A new coat, brown leather. HA, not green._

_A ticket to It's a Wonderful life performing at the theatre._

_Maybe a date for said performance?_

_A day to myself with a good book._

_Speaking of good book, I would greatly enjoy a lot of romance novels and not those crappy dime store ones._

_Okay, yes the dime store ones too._

_Preferably southern. I miss Mississippi. It's cold up here in New York._

_A new scarf. You can pick. Just something nice._

Rogue stared at the list, contemplating it. She nodded, feeling pleased. It was fun to write down some of the things she wanted. The store was closing and Kitty cane running up.

"Okay, like, I got my list!" She said brightly. Rogue let a small smile.

"And Ah got mine," she replied. "Now, let's get these in the box before it's too late." Both girls laughed and walked over to the Santa display, stopping in front of the brightly colored red, glittering mail slot. They looked at each other, smirking and slid their lists in.

----

Rogue walked to her register the next day and frowned, seeing a brightly colored box on the desk. She scrunched her eyebrows and looked around. No one had been in before her. She scowled and turned to the box, picking it up and examining it. It was green with a red ribbon. A note fell from the bottom as she picked it up. She set the box down and picked it up, reading it.

_Rogue,_

_Here is number one from your list._

_Secret Santa_

Rogue's eyes widened in shock and she slowly unwrapped the present. Inside were bright green fuzzy slippers, size eight. Her jaw dropped and she quickly stashed the present under the counter. She would have shrugged it off as a coincidence if it hadn't been for the fact that, well, whoever left it said it was first on her list. She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a little creeped out. An early shopper came bouncing over to her and Rogue quickly forgot about the feeling, ringing the lady up and acting like a morning person. The woman was chatty, going on and on about her grandchildren and how their Christmas Eve would be. Rogue fought back a grimace. Her adoptive mother and her were estranged and Rogue didn't want to have anything to do with her. Luckily enough, she had a guy who acted like her father and was just as much a lone wolf as her. They had agreed to meet at a bar to celebrate the eve. Rogue smiled softly and shook her head as the lady walked away. Some Christmas eve, no offense to Logan.

After a few more ringing ups and checking the fitting room, it was lunch time. Kitty came bounding over, her purse secure on her shoulder.

"So, like, where in the food court shall we eat today?" She asked as Rogue grabbed her bag.

"Ah don't realleh care, Kitteh," Rogue told her. "Food just sounds good rahght now."

"Okay, but like, it's gotta be quick. I only have a half an hour," Kitty stated, looking at her watch. The two exited the department store and entered the mall. Rogue decided to get General Tso's chicken with some white rice while Kitty went for some pasta from the Italian place. They found a table away from the crowd and Rogue heaved a sigh.

"Kit, Ah have a weird story for ya," she told her as the other girl shoved the pasta in her mouth.

"What's that?" Kitty asked, taking a drink of her pop.

"Well, see, the first thing Ah put on my Christmas list was green fuzzy slippers," Rogue told her. "Well, the thing is, Ah came inta work today and guess what Ah found? A present at mah register an' it was green fuzzy slippers!" Kitty dropped her fork in shock.

"No way, you got something off of your list?!" She exclaimed. "That's like, so awesome!"

"No it's not! It's creepy!" Rogue said, crossing her arms and leaning back. "Who left it an' how'd they know?!"

"Well, maybe it was like, a coincidence," Kitty said with a shrug. Rogue shook her head.

"It wasn't," she said. "Ah also found this note." She handed Kitty the note and her mouth fell agape.

"Well, uh, that is like, totally creepy," Kitty agreed, giving her back the note. "Do you, like, think that you'll get everything on your list?"

"Ah haven't the slightest clue, Kitteh," Rogue told her.

"Well, like, let's finish eating and check!" Kitty practically squealed. "Maybe, you like, have a secret admirer!"

"That just adds to the creepiness, Kit," Rogue said dryly, finishing up her meal. Kitty quickly finished hers as well and the two girls wondered back to the department store. Kitty followed Rogue back to her counter, saying she'd be back in cosmetics in a minute. Sure enough, sitting at the register was another gift, this time red wrapping paper and a green bow. Kitty muffled her squeal while Rogue timidly walked over to the present. She lifted the note.

_Rogue,_

_Number two from your list. Don't worry. I'm no stalker. Just watching out for you._

_Secret Santa_

Rogue and Kitty exchange surprised glances and Rogue took a breath, opening the present. A fluffy green robe lay within the box.

"Oh my gosh! That's from an expensive brand!" Kitty said in shock. Rogue looked at her then at the robe, running a hand down the material. It was really soft and nice. Her brows furrowed, wondering who was taking so much time on her to do this.

"Well, Ah s'pose ya should be headed back ta cosmetics," Rogue told her, stashing the robe with her slippers.

"You're like, right," Kitty said, looking at her watch. "See you at shift's end!" She waved as she walked off and Rogue scowled, trying to figure out who was this "Secret Santa" and other things. Would she get everything on her list? Was it a boy or girl? She sighed, turning a smile as she rang up an overrun mother. As she said "have a nice day," she thought she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look and only saw the fluttering of a trench coat. She looked at the corner it had vanished behind, scrunching her face up curiously. She turned back to her work, ringing up a pushy old lady who could do nothing but complain.

After a while, Bobby from jewelry came over and leaned against the counter.

"So, Anna," he said, attempting a conversation. He was not allowed to use her nickname yet. "Doin' anything Friday?" Rogue held back the urge to roll her eyes. Bobby thought he was a smooth operator and Rogue had given him a pity date once. Please, Rogue wasn't **that** desperate yet.

"Naw an' don't plan on it," she told him flatly. She saw him stumble in his attempt at "coolness" but he recovered.

"Well, okay then," he said relaxed. "Just wanted to see if you wanted to try out a new restaurant."

"Doin' that tonahght with Kitteh," Rogue told him, suppressing her amused smile. Bobby decided to take defeat and told her good day, headed back to jewelry. Rogue shook her head and turned back to the register to find a gift sitting there. She blinked, confused. This gift was white with a yellow ribbon. Rogue scowled, picking up the note.

_Rogue,_

_Gift number 4 from your list. Hope it keeps you warm._

_Secret Santa_

_PS. I skipped three for a reason._

Rogue gave a low chuckle, amused by the note. She shook her head and opened the present, finding a lovely brown leather jacket that looked rather expensive as well. She ran her hand over the leather, feeling how smooth and high quality it was. Who was wasting so much money on her? She sighed and rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips. She set the jacket with her two other gifts, her mind wandering as to once again, who was doing all this? She sighed, thinking about the possibility of a handsome man with strong arms, just like in those sappy romance novels.

After a few more ring ups and fitting room checks, it was the end of her and Kitty's shift. Rogue waited by the door to the parking lot they always parked in, carrying her gifts. Kitty walked up and noticed the brown jacket. She opened her mouth to ask and Rogue answered,

"Secret Santa said he or she skipped three fer a reason." Kitty nodded and the two made their way to their cars. Rogue pulled out her keys and looked at her green little Pontiac grand am to see another present sitting on the hood. Kitty snatched Rogue's items so she would be able to open it. No note was on the outside of the yellow box with a white ribbon so she proceeded to open it. Lying inside was a silk dress in a green that looked like it would flatter her quite nicely and a ticket to It's a Wonderful Life. A note was neatly tucked into the folds of the elegant knee length, tank cut dress.

_Rogue_,

_Wear this Friday to the show. S'il vous plaît._

_Secret Santa_

"Oh my gosh, he knows French," Kitty squealed in delight.

"C'mon, Kitteh we don't even know if Secret Santa's a guy!" Rogue stated, opening her car and putting her presents in the back. Kitty gave her a smug look.

"Like, sure, totally," she said sarcastically. "So, how many more items are left?"

"Ah asked fer books, a day ta myself, a scarf, an' a date ta the performance of 'It's a Wonderful Life,'" Rogue informed her.

"Rogue, he's like, totally going to be at the performance!" Kitty told her, nodding so much that her ponytail looked like a whip. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Let's get ta thaht restaurant, Kit," she said. "We'll see tamorrah." At that, both girls left the parking lot and went to eat.

----

Rogue walked to her register to find a large box brightly wrapped in green and yellow striped paper with a red bow on it. Rogue stared at it, a little confused and picked up the note.

_Rogue,_

_Hope you like the books and imagine tu et moi instead._

_Secret Santa_

Rogue rolled her eyes. He sure was getting cocky, flirting in the notes now. He probably thought throwing in the random French was sexy. Rogue scoffed, smiling at the thought. He probably was some old creeper who didn't know what he was doing and lacked the confidence to come and talk to her.

She opened the box to find a good amount and variety of Southern romances, specifically placed in Mississippi and Louisiana. And most of them took place in the summer. At this, Rogue let a fool hearted laugh. Whoever this guy was, he was being rather thorough. She picked the box up and set it on the ground beside her, shaking her head. When she straightened, she thought she saw someone standing at the end of her department but they were gone. She frowned, a little confused by this. She then turned to ring up an early shopper, smiling and listing off what was left in her head.

_ The date for the performance, a day to myself, and a scarf..._The shopper left, leaving Rogue to her thoughts. She fiddled with the note in her hand, wondering how he knew her nickname. Her name tag said Anna Marie but he knew her as Rogue. Maybe he overheard Kitty or something...She did have the tendency to be loud.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, pulling her out of her train of thoughts. She pulled out the phone to see a text from Kitty.

_What did you get?_ Rogue rolled her eyes. Of course Kitty was too impatient to wait for lunch.

_Books._ She sent back.

_That is sooooo like you._

_ I'm not complaining. He got some good ones._

_ Oh, so we're agreeing Secret Santa is a guy. _Rogue rolled her eyes and texted back.

_I'm hoping. He left a slightly suggestive note._ There was a good pause before the next message came.

_OMG!!! I can't, like, wait to see it!!!_ Rogue quickly put her phone away and rang up another customer. A young lady who seemed to be too busy to care. After a few hours, it was lunch break and Kitty got a hoot out of the note. Today both girls had packed their lunches and were sitting and enjoying people watching.

"That guy, is like, so totally hot," Kitty said, pointing to a guy with shaggy, brown-auburn hair that was a few shades lighter than hers. He had his back turned but as Rogue examined his features, she was impressed. It was very rare that a guy could wear those jeans and make their bum look fantastic. Old, raggedy pair with holes, showing tanned skin underneath, nothing like Rogue's fair skin. His shirt, on the other hand, clung to his lean, muscular torso and Rogue could see every muscle's movement when he made the slightest change in stance. Now if only she could see his face.

As if he knew what she wanted, he turned around and Rogue was surprised to see how chiseled his features were. Almost as if he had been sculpted out of marble. Straight nose, strong cheek bones, firm chin and the most shocking eyes. Red rubies on a black canvas. When his eyes met hers, she felt her heart start to flutter and her cheeks flush. He sent a smirk and wink at the girls and Kitty's girlish giggles snapped Rogue out of her trance and she set an uninterested look at the man before turning back to Kitty.

"He seems a little full a' himself," she said, waving her hand in an attempt to brush away what just happened.

"Oh c'mon, Rogue, you know he's hot!" Kitty argued.

"Ah will agree ta thaht but Ah don't think Ah'd like ta date him," Rogue replied coolly. She checked her watch. "C'mon, we gotta start headin' back, Kit." The girls gathered up their things and headed back to the department store. Kitty followed her back to her counter and they both saw the red and green striped gift with a yellow bow. Rogue looked at the note.

_Rogue,_

_I couldn't decide on a color. They all would look tres belle on you._

_Secret Santa_

Rogue opened the box and found three scarfs. A yellow one, a green one, and a purple one. They were thicker but still as smooth as silk and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Kitty began to ramble about how much money this Secret Santa was spending on her and ow to amazed her but Rogue didn't listen. She had found a playing card tucked into the scarves. An ace of hearts. Her face twisted in confusion, trying to reason what exactly that meant. She'd have to look it up at home. Kitty headed back to cosmetics and Rogue went back to work and time seemed to fly because she'd read a book every now and then when things were slow and there was nothing else to do. Her shift was over and she and Kitty walked out to their cars. Kitty wanted to come over and help Rogue get ready for the show that evening but Rogue declined, saying she knew how to look good, just thought it was too much work. They parted their ways and as soon as Rogue was in her apartment, she went to the internet.

And she found out that the ace of hearts stood for new love. She felt her throat go dry and she gulped, her face flushing. How could this create such a reaction? She shook it off and decided to get dressed and ready. The green dress, the brown leather jacket, and the yellow scarf with black heels and purse was the attire for the evening.

She got to the theatre a half hour before the show and stood in line, waiting. She had decided to go with a pink-red for her lips and brown eye liner. A mix of copper and brown eyeshadow were used and a slight blush was put on her cheeks. Her hair was in its natural curls but she had pulled it out of her face, making a cascade of curls at the back of her neck. She entered the theatre and found her seat. She was on an edge seat and she looked at the person beside her. He looked rather familiar.

Then, it struck her. It was the hot guy from the mall but he was cleaned up. As if he felt her stare, he looked at her. The look on his face surprised Rogue. He looked like his breath had been taken away but he quickly recovered, giving her a winning grin.

"Come by yourself, chere?" He asked nonchalantly.

"The ticket was...A gift," she told him.

"Well, iddn't dat jus' funny?" He said in low, silky voice. "I came by myself aussi. Remy LeBeau."

"Anna Marie Darkholme," Rogue said, shaking his hand. Remy settled back into his seat, eyes looking at the stage.

"It might be a good performance, but it won't have a t'ing on Jimmy Stewart," he said as the lights dimmed. Rogue stifled a laugh as the play began.

----

Rogue and Remy had spent the time comparing the play to the old black and white movie and making jokes the entire time. By the time the play had let out, most people would have thought they came together. Rogue had learned that Remy was from Louisiana and she was pleased another southerner was experiencing the weather torture she was. As they walked out of the theatre, Remy looked at his watch.

"Mais, I'm hungry," he said. "Y' wanna get somet'in t' eat, chere?" Rogue gave a shrug.

"Thaht sounds fahne," she told him. "Where ya gonna go?" Remy jutted his thumb to a small Italian eatery.

"I hear dey have good food, non?" He asked. "Sides, it's right close. So y' don' suspect moi of tryin' t' abduct y'." Rogue laughed.

"Sugah, if you did, Ah'd hafta pull out my black belt on ya," she told him, walking towards the restaurant with a little more sway in her hips. Remy smirked, quite amused.

"What a coincidence," he said, following after. "I have une a' dose too. An' a few ot'er t'ings."

"Oh, are ya gonna try ta intice lil' ole me with the mystery man routine?" Rogue joked.

"Only if it's workin," Remy replied, holding the door open for her.

"Why thank ya, Swamp Rat," Rogue told him playfully. Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Swamp Rat?" He asked.

"Well, you are from the bayou," she told him, flipping a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"Den dose dat make you a River Rat?" He asked, a teasing smirk on his face. Rogue gave him a joking shove, laughing.

"Maybe it does, Swamp Rat. Maybe it does."

----

Rogue stretched as she woke up the next day. No work today. She was hoping that she could sit and be lazy around her apartment with one of the books her Secret Santa gave her. But that wouldn't happen. Kurt might bother her, or Kitty. Then, there was Bobby...Rahne...Tabitha...Wanda...Jean wanting to talk about her wedding to Scott...Scott needing encouragement. She let out a frustrated groan. No rest for the weary, as they say. Still, she made her breakfast, finished eating and settled down in her comfy chair with a book and a cup of joe.

Things were strangely quiet for the first few hours. At lunch, Rogue wondered why no one had bothered her yet as she made herself a sandwich. She shrugged it off. She had all afternoon and evening yet. She finished her lunch and continued her book.

Come dinner time, no one had bothered her. She frowned, a little confused by the events but decided to let it slide and enjoy the peace. Someone would bother her before midnight, she was sure.

By the time she was turning into sleep after finishing her book, she was thoroughly confused. She knew **someone** would call before midnight.

She woke up the next morning without being bothered. She sat up and stretched. She got out of bed and walked to the door to get the Sunday paper. When she opened the door, she saw a note on the newspaper. She bent down and picked it up.

_Rogue,_

_Hope you enjoyed the day to yourself. I sent your friends some things to keep them busy. Hope you had fun fantasizing._

_Secret Santa_

Rogue smirked and shook her head. Looked like it was time for a new list. Just to see if this guy kept up with it.

**Author note(s): I decided to put these at the bottom for this story. Why, cause I wanted to. So, this story is based off of the ABC family movie "The Christmas List." But it's actually really loosely based off of it so let's just say it was inspired.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution and what do you think should be on Rogue's next list? You have a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: Whoo, sorry for the delay. Didn't realize I'd be pulled into cornbread making duty, veggie making duty, gravy making duty, I'm-taller-than-everyone-in-my-household-so-I-have-to-get-the-stuff-off-the-top-shelf duty, and so on during Thanksgiving.**

**I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Rogue stood at her cash register that Monday, tapping the end of her pen to her chin, thinking. Kitty had suggested to test this guy and mentioned a few things. Rogue started to scribble down her list.

_Spa day_

_French chocolates. You write French stuff, let's see what ya got._

_Get Bobby to take a hint._

Rogue chuckled slightly at that one. She bit her bottom lip, trying to come up with some more.

_A pair of socks. You choose._

_Actually, how ever many you feel like wasting money on._

Her stomach growled and she smiled a bit.

_Good cooking. I can't cook worth a dime. Not as bad as Kitty though._

"Anna? You workin' here?" She heard a Cajun accent say, breaking her from her thoughts. Her head snapped up and Remy stood there, holding what looked to be an older woman's shirt. "F' moi Tante," he explained.

"Yeah, Ah do Swamp Rat," Rogue said, a slight teasing to the edge of her voice. Remy smirked a bit, leaning on the counter.

"Mm, want t' service me den?" He asked, giving her a half-lidded eye look. Rogue rolled her eyes, taking the shirt from his grip.

"Ah'll gladly ring ya up, Cajun," she told him. He snickered a bit, thoroughly amused. A she started to ring him up, he snatched the list, examining it. "Hey-! Give thaht here!"

"Chere, what's dis? A Christmas list?" Remy asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I t'ink y' need to put somet'in else on here." Before she could grab it, he moved away and snatched the pen. "A candlelight dinner wit' de devilishly handsome Cajun y' met at de t'eater."

"Ah met a devilishly handsome Cajun?" Rogue asked with a flat face. Remy smirked and handed the list back to her.

"Y' wound me, cherie," he teased lightly, paying for the shirt.

"You realize Ah'm gonna scratch thaht out, rahght?" Rogue asked, leaning on the counter. Remy let out a throaty chuckle, leaning closer to her.

"Wouldn' 'pect anyt'in else," he told her, turning and walking off. Rogue shook her head and looked down at her list, lifting her pen and at the last moment, did not strike out Remy's suggestion.

_And a dance too._

_That would mean a new dress. You pick._

_Do you know anything about shoes?_

_What am I doing, acting like you're my shopping elf?_

_Anyway, I'm low on bubble bath. That would be nice._

Rogue looked at her list, rather pleased. She would put this in the box after her shift was over. It went by slowly and she and Kitty went to the food court once again for their lunch. Besides running into Remy and dealing with Bobby, it was a rather uneventful day. At the end of her shift, she walked over to the Santa booth and put her wishlist in the box. Looks like she'd have to wait for tomorrow to see what the Secret Santa did.

----

Tuesday Rogue walked to her register to see a little box sitting on the counter. It was green with a silver bow. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the tag.

_Rogue,_

_I got two tickets. One for you and one for your ami, Kitty._

_Secret Santa_

Rogue looked at it, confused then opened the box, seeing two passes to one of the most luxurious spas in the city. At that moment, Kitty walked over.

"So, like, what did you get this time, Rogue?" Kitty asked.

"Ah got a day pass to a spa," Rogue told her. "And you got one too." Rogue held it out to her and Kitty squealed in delight.

"You're secret Santa is _so_ succeeding to winning me over!" She said, looking at the certificate. "So, it's like, on Saturday. I'll meet you at your apartment at nine, okay?"

"Sounds good ta me, Kit," Rogue said, watching her friend bounce back to cosmetics. She couldn't help but smirk and roll her eyes at how she was acting. She rang up a woman on her phone during her shift as well as a nerdy man who had no idea what he was doing. She gave him a hand with that. When she went to check the fitting rooms and came back, she found a box of chocolates with French on it.

_Rogue,_

_Dieu, you know how hard it is to get overnight shipping for this stuff? Personally, Swiss chocolates are much better but you asked for French so voila._

_Secret Santa_

Rogue laughed at that. Who exactly was this guy and where did he get all this money? She had an idea and finished up her shift, grabbing her gifts and purse. She met Kitty at the door and showed her the chocolates.

"I wonder if it's someone we know?" Kitty contemplated as they walked out into the freezing parking lot. "Like, the only guy I know with that kind of money is Mr. Lensherr."

"Which one?" Rogue asked, getting to her car.

"Well, like, any of the three," Kitty said.

"Joseph doesn't speak French and he's in Europe," Rogue said. "Pietro is obsessed with himself and Ah don't even want ta consider the elder Lensherr."

"Ew, that would like, be totally gross," Kitty said. "Besides, he would have to own this spa place. I looked it up and they're like, completely booked."

"Who owns L'Petite Ville D'eau anyway?" Rogue asked, opening her car door.

"I have, like, no idea," Kitty told her. "Don't worry, I can like, totally hack and find out."

"Kitteh, don't do anything illegal," Rogue said sternly. Kitty laughed at that.

"Like, don't worry Rogue," Kitty said. "It's only illegal if you get caught." Kitty laughed again and headed for her car.

"Kitteh! Don't you dare!" Rogue yelled after her. Rogue sighed and shook her head, getting in her car. She opened the box of chocolates to see a slip of paper inside. She pulled it out and saw a phone number on it. There was no name and she was curious. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number. It rang three times before it was picked up.

"Bonsoir?" She heard Remy say.

"Remy?" Rogue said surprised.

"Anna? How'd y' get my number? Y' stalkin' me?" Remy teased lightly.

"Nah, Secret Santa gave it ta meh," Rogue stated.

"I s'pose I owe dat fellow a t'ank y'," Remy said and Rogue swore she heard snickering in the background. "So, why y' t'ink he gave y' my number?"

"Prob'ly because a' whaht ya put on my list, Cajun," Rogue told him.

"Oh? Dat? Hm, well den, when you free, cherie?" Remy asked as Rogue pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, Saturday Ah'm goin' to a spa with my friend Kitteh," Rogue said.

"Friday night den? Tell moi where t' pick you up," Remy said.

"The apartment you dropped me off at after the show," Rogue told him. "Whaht time's good for you?"

"Mm, how about I get you at seven?" Remy suggested.

"Sounds good ta me," Rogue said. "See ya at seven on Friday."

"Mm-kay, see ya den, chere," Remy said and the two hung up.

----

Rogue entered the store and got to her register to find nothing there. She frowned, a little confused but knew not to expect nothing to occur. She continued her job and in between the start of her shift and lunch, Bobby came running over.

"Anna!" He said, looking out of breath.

"Whaht's got ya goin', Iceman?" She asked, using the term that was used for the jewelry department men. Which was only Bobby.

"I need advice," he said. "There's a girl. We flirted while she was looking for a gift for her mom. Said a friend suggested coming here." Rogue crossed her arms and smirked a bit.

"Whaht kinda advice?" Rogue asked.

"How can I convince her to wait for lunch and eat with me?" Bobby inquired.

"Ya got the same lunch break as meh and Kitteh, rahght?" Rogue asked. Bobby nodded. "Well then, tell her yoahr goin' ta have lunch with some friends around noon in the food court and would like ta get ta know her better."

"Anna, you are a genius!" Bobby said, gallivanting away to suggest the idea to the girl. Rogue rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face. She had an idea as to who that friend was. She continued with her shift and at lunch, met up with Kitty, and Bobby to go to the food court. Rogue and Kitty gave Bobby some encouragement as they walked along and when they reached the food court, the noticed an Asian girl in a bright yellow coat looking around. When she saw them, her face brightened and she waved.

"Hey! Bobby!" She said, coming over to the group.

"Jubilee, this is Anna Marie and Kitty," Bobby said. "Girls, this is Jubilation Lee, AKA Jubilee."

"Ah give ya permission ta call me Rogue," Rogue told her. "Bobbeh has yet ta earn it."

"Hey!" Bobby said weakly. Jubilee laughed and gave him a pat on the back.

"No worries, Bobby," she said. "You'll get around to earning it eventually." The group settled at a table and got to know each other. Turned out Jubilee was from California and just recently moved to the Big Apple because of Broadway. She had yet to have a lot of friends and was happy to have lunch with the group and after lunch was finished, they all exchanged phone numbers and agreed to hang out sometime during the week. As the three friends entered the department store, they were stopped by Jean Grey from perfume.

"Hey guys," she said, somewhat sheepishly. Rogue knew this was odd for the normally confident girl and stepped up.

"Whaht's up, Jeanie?" She asked.

"Well, can I ask you guys a favor?" The red head inquired.

"Sure Jean. You can like, ask us anything," Kitty told her brightly.

"Well, can you guys come to my place tonight and test out this meal I'm going to make for Scott on Friday?" Jean asked meekly.

"I'm always up for free food," Bobby told her.

"Whaht ya gonna make, Jean?" Rogue asked.

"Oh, this Dutch pork chop recipe I found (1)," Jean told her.

"Ah'll gladly help ya out with the Tux boy," Rogue told her. Kitty nodded her agreement. Jean brightened up.

"Great! Be at my place at six!" Jean said, turning to head back to perfumes. Rogue thought for a moment, realizing this was another thing marked off of her list. That Secret Santa was clever.

----

Dinner had been delicious the night before and the three had told Jean that Scott would love it. Rogue was thoroughly pleased and ran the list through her mind. What was left? The date was on for tomorrow. The dress and shoes were needed. The socks and bubble bath. She would probably get two today and two tomorrow. She walked to her register to find nothing there and knew he was probably going to sneak it when she wasn't looking.

She continued with working and when she got back from checking the fitting room, a package with red wrapping paper and a black bow sat there. She smirked and opened it. There were ten pairs of warm, fuzzy socks. Five had playing cards on them and the others were in various patterns. She looked at the note.

_Rogue_

_I'll waste a whole ton of money on you._

_Secret Santa_

Rogue shook her head and laughed at that. This guy was just ridiculous. She tucked the socks away, amused by it. Playing cards. She was pretty sure that was suppose to be a hint. Who did she know who had a lot of playing cards and stuff related to that?

A bossy old lady came to the register and Rogue had to put her pondering aside as she rang the woman up, who was followed by a frazzled looking young woman and it continued on like that for an hour or so. Soon enough, the idea of figuring out who the Secret Santa was had left her mind as she continued to work. When the crowd had died down, Rogue went to check the fitting rooms and came back just in time for Kitty to snag her for lunch. When they came back, there was a basket on her counter. Rogue walked up to it and plucked the note off.

_Rogue,_

_Hope you enjoy your bath. Too bad I can't join you._

_Secret Santa_

"I've come ta the conclusion thaht mah Secret Santa is a shameless flirt," Rogue said, handing the note to Kitty while looking through the bath products. Expensive brands as usual.

"Like, totally," Kitty said. "Hopefully he's got looks to make up for it."

"Ah think he does," Rogue told her.

"Do you have like, an idea as to who it is?" Kitty asked coyly.

"Mahybeh," Rogue said lightly. "But Ah ain't tellin' til Ah'm completely sure."

"C'mon! You have to like, tell me!" Kitty whined.

"Nah, he'll reveal himself when he wants ta, Kit," Rogue told her. "Now, get yoahr sorry butt back ta cosmetics!"

"Okay, okay, like, I'm going!" Kitty said, heading back to her area.

----

It was Friday and Rogue felt herself a bit excited for her date. She walked to her cash register with a bounce in her step and found two boxes at her cash register. She took the note and read it.

_Rogue,_

_I got some help with the shoes. No worries._

_Secret Santa_

Rogue smirked a bit and opened the big box. A deep purple silk dress with frilly, long sleeves was there. It was long and loose with a slit just above her knee. The neckline was a gentle swoop and looked like it would be modest yet flattering. She turned to the other box and opened it, revealing a pair of heels that weren't too high or two low that were in a matching purple color. There were opened toed and there was part to keep the heel in place and the part that covered part of the toes was twisted design with white jewels glittering in the store light. There was also a strap to make double sure they stayed on her feet.

Kitty would squeal over them. Rogue tucked the items away, considering what to do with her hair. The day seemed to drag on and on. She had had lunch with Kitty, Jean, and Bobby. Kitty had demanded to see the shoes and she did squeal, going on about how expensive the brand was. Finally, it was the end of Rogue's shift. She grabbed her items and rushed out of the store. Kitty nearly missed her and struggled to keep pace with her.

"Like, what's the rush?" She asked.

"Ah got two hours ta get ready, Kit," Rogue told her. "I told ya about the date!"

"Wow, you're like, overly excited about this guy," Kitty said. "I'm coming and helping you get ready this time. Just so I can like, meet this guy."

"Kitteh, Ah don't think that's-"

"No, Rogue. I'm like, totally going to meet you at your apartment," Kitty told her firmly. Rogue sighed, knowing there was no fighting with her. They went to their separate cars and went in the same way.

----

Kitty had made a huge fuss over everything and spent more time than necessary on Rogue's hair. Rogue stood in front of the full body length mirror in room, seeing that the dress fit her perfectly and the necklace Kitty insisted she wear looked rather well, the emerald bringing out her eyes and giving a nice contrast to the dress. She wore nude colored panty hose and the shoes. She sighed and looked at her hands. She had stopped wearing gloves as soon as she had control of her mutation. It had taken a while but she had finally gotten control. She had figured Remy was a mutant too due to his eyes. Part of her wondered what his power was. Kitty was also a mutant and could phase through things.

It made life interesting. She walked out of her room after double checking the elaborate up-do that Kitty had done. Kitty was waiting in the living room/dining room area and started to applaud when she saw her.

"He should like, be here anytime," she said, standing up. "I'll answer the door and like, call you to come out. Just to, y'know, make it all the more dramatic." Rogue rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Ah don't get ya, Kitteh," she said as the doorbell rang.

"Get in the kitchen!" Kitty said, pushing her into the cramped room and rushing to the door. Rogue rubbed her arm, scowling a bit. She heard the door open and the small talk between Kitty and Remy.

"Rogue! Your date's here!" Kitty called and Rogue took a breath. She took a step out of the kitchen and into the living area, looking straight at Remy. His shaggy hair was slicked back and he wore a nice, clean white shirt and a black blazer and pants. He looked at her, mouth slightly agape but he quickly recovered, taking her hand and gently setting a kiss on it.

"Y' look amazin', cherie," he said in a breathy voice. Rogue felt a blush creep up her face and heard a giggle. She sent a glare at Kitty who held an innocent look on her face.

"Okay, like, you two have fun," Kitty said, turning to the couch and flopping on it. "I'm like, going to just enjoy a little TV."

"Don't ya **dare** get any movies or anythang!" Rogue warned, stepping out of the apartment with Remy.

"That's a good idea!" Kitty called as the door shut. Remy smirked slightly.

"Fun friend," he said.

"Try dealin' with her everyday," Rogue joked back.

"So, what's dis about 'Rogue?'" Remy asked as they made their way to his car.

"Just an old nickname," she told him. "Only certain people get ta call me it though."

"Hopefully I'll be on dat list by den end a de night," Remy said, opening the passenger door to the BMW for her.

"Ah think ya'd like it if ya could call me Marie," Rogue told him. "Very few people get ta call me **thaht**."

"Well den, I'll make sure it's dat den," he said, getting in the driver's seat.

----

Remy pulled the BMW up to a nice little restaurant in a well-to-do area of town and a valet parked the car. Remy and Rogue made their way to the entrance.

"LeBeau," Remy told the hostess who smiled at him, throwing in a little seductive but Remy seemed to ignore her. This caused a slight look of disappointment to lace her features but she quickly seated the two at a candlelit table looking out at the street. It was somewhat a private area with a decorative wall and a plant separating the pair from the rest of the restaurant.

"Well, if this is the first date, Ah wonder whaht ya do for a gal on the second," Rogue said.

"Wouldn' dis be de second?" Remy asked, teasingly.

"Nah, we just met thaht first time, sugah," Rogue told him.

"Blind date den," Remy joked. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Fahne, blind date," she said, not telling him about what was on her _first_ list. They both had a good dinner and chatted about how their weeks were going and so on. Remy would occasionally slip a flirtatious innuendo and Rogue would retort. They spent a while talking and Rogue couldn't help the warm feeling that she was getting.

She looked back at the conversation she had with Kitty about him when she first saw him. He really wasn't as shallow as he thought. He just got a lot of attention and played with it. He was actually rather intelligent, witty, and creative.

Music began to play and Remy looked towards the dance floor. He rose and held his hand out.

"May dis Swamp Rat have a dance wit' de belle River Rat?" He asked. Rogue smiled and took his hand.

"You certainly may," she told him. "But don't ya dare get frisky."

"Darn, dere went my elaborate scheme," Remy said, smiling a bit as he lead her to the dance floor. He gently set his hand on her waist and began to lead her in a slow waltz, never breaking eye contact. The feeling was making Rogue remember when she had first looked into his eyes and what she had felt then. It felt like they were the only two in the room and nothing else mattered. Remy pulled her closer and Rogue rested her head on his shoulder.

"Remy," Rogue whispered.

"Shh," Remy said, gently swaying with the music. Rogue smiled slightly.

"You can call meh Marie."

----

The next day, Kitty had demanded full details on the date as they made their way to the spa. Rogue had given her sparse details. And even at that, Kitty managed to squeal.

"Rogue, what if he is, like, your soul mate?!" She asked.

"Whaht?" Rogue asked, looking at her quizzically as the stood in front of the building the spa was housed in.

"Well, like, you didn't go into detail but it was _**so**_ written on your face," Kitty said in a delighted tone.

"Let's just enjoy our spa day, okay?" Rogue asked, her cheeks turning a rosy color.

"Okay then," Kitty said in a sing song voice. And enjoy the spa day they did.

**Author Note cont:**

**1- one of my favorite recipes...I'm hungry now.**

**Yeah, I'm horrid at writing dates. That's partially what took me so long.**

**Oh, and I should totally draw Rogue's date outfit.**

**OMG SO MUCH FLUFF. You all have no idea how difficult it is for me to write straight fluff. I was fighting all the humorous ideas in my head that would've spoiled the date. ARGH. I hope you all enjoy this. I want a lot of Christmas presents. Lots.**

**Oh, and what shall be on her list for the next installment?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note(s): Just because SS says Swiss is the best doesn't mean I agree. I am currently eating Dutch chocolate and am in heeeaaavvveeeennn...!!!**

**Btw, ya'll, I'm trying, I really am. It's just the last chapter's fluff seriously zapped me on this story. I never realized how bad writing straight fluff was for me. Haha.**

**I just realized Rogue has a car in a city...Most city dwellers stick to public transit. That's what happens when a country gal writes city stuff.**

**Oh, I like hushpuppies and fried chicken. Am I secretly southern?**

**Okay, enough with the silly author notes. I don't own X-Men: Evolution.**

Rogue entered her work place, a slight bounce in her step. Last night she had dedicated to writing out her list and it was all ready to be given to "Santa." She glanced down at it, double checking though.

_A shiba inu. They're large enough but small enough for my apartment._

_Some CDs. Some classical music, jazz, and a little bit of rock but not that mainstream crap._

_Pajamas. Green preferably. Or purple._

_Swiss chocolates just to test your statement._

_Good old fashion southern cooking._

_Maybe a in night date with that cooking...?_

_I might wear my pajamas..._

_I'm kidding, don't get excited._

_Ice skating._

And here was the real icing on the cake.

_Something I have never, ever done before and I ain't giving you a hint._

Rogue smirked at that last one. She wondered if he would be able to deliver. There was some new Disney movie where they said that guys from that town always delivered. She walked to her register and began the dull day of ringing up shoppers who didn't know just how interesting her life was getting.

The day passed without many interesting things occurring. Well, there was a fiasco in cosmetics that Kitty told her about. Some guy tried to shoplift some out and it was later revealed that well...He wanted them for himself. People were strange. A few times she thought she saw a trench coat flutter just out of her sight but would dismiss it and ring a costumer up or something. At the end of the day, Kitty bounced over and looked over her list.

"Like, do you know who this guy is or something?" She asked warily, handing the list back.

"Nah, Ah sure don't," Rogue stated coyly, walking over to the Santa mailbox and placing the list in it.

"I feel like you're lying," Kitty said as the two made their way to the parking lot. Rogue raised her eyebrows, smirking. Suddenly, Kitty's phone went off, and she scrambled for it. Rogue recognized the tone. It was for her boyfriend, Lance Alvers. Rogue inwardly groaned, rolling her eyes. Those two were like a light switch. On and off. On and off.

"Hey Lance!" Kitty nearly squealed. A pause from the girl as Lance said something Rogue couldn't hear. She did see Kitty's face fall. "Oh. Trip to Greece. That's...Fine." Another pause and Kitty's face dropped even more. "So soon? But like, Christmas is next week..." Another pause and Kitty's face contorted in fury. "You're breaking up with me?! For like, this trip?! Are you serious?! I don't even know why I bother with you, Lance!" With that, she promptly hung up and launched herself into Rogue's arms, crying. At this time, they were out in the parking lot. Rogue sighed and gently patted her back, going through this multiple times.

"So, which movie this time and who's place?" Rogue inquired.

"Yours and Guinevere," Kitty said in a muffled voice.

"Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza..." With that, the two left the mall to curse men-at least, Lance Alvers seeing as Rogue was doing well in that market.

----

Rogue blinked, staring dumbfounded at the dog that sat on top of her counter, wearing a bright red bow and bells. The little shiba inu seemed to smile at her and bounced off of the counter and at her. Rogue barely managed to catch it and swore she heard someone snickering. She looked around and saw no one. She scowled, trying to figure it out when it hit her.

She was in the store.

With a dog.

Which was against policy.

Shit.

Before she could anything else, the puppy leapt out of her arms and bounded down the aisle.

"Get back here!" Rogue exclaimed, chasing after him. "Sit! Stay! HEEL!!!" As Rogue rushed past perfumes, she grabbed Jean's wrist and pulled her along.

"Rogue?! What's going on?!" Jean asked as she as well chased after the pooch. "Why is there a puppy in the store?!"

"Long story Jean," Rogue said as they entered the tux and suit area. "Tell ya later." Scott Summers looked up, his brows furrowing behind his sunglasses.

"Jean? Rogue?" He said in surprise and suddenly, the puppy leapt onto him, knocking him over. He managed to keep his glasses on, luckily enough. The puppy continued to bound around, barking and staying just out of the girls' reach.

Until it ran into someone's leg. He looked up and was met with a glare from two brown eyes. The man who stood there was short but intimidating. He had his arms crossed and was wearing a leather jacket and had uniquely swept back black hair. The dog whimpered as the glare hardened.

"Logan!" Rogue said, scooping up the dog. "What're ya doin' here?"

"Talkin' ta 'Ro," Logan replied, jutting a thumb to the store manager, Ororo Monroe. "Askin' 'bout you, actually, Stripes."

"Anna Marie, why is there a dog in the store?" Ororo asked seriously with a hint of amusement.

"He was a present," Rogue told her honestly. "A friend a' mine seems ta think it's funny ta leave presents at my register..." Ororo's brows scrunched together, considering this.

"How did he manage to get a _dog_ into the store?" She asked.

"He's realleh sneaky," Rogue replied, keeping the squirming puppy in her arms. Logan growled a bit and poked the puppy, getting it's attention.

"Stop squirmin', runt," he growled and the puppy immediately stopped. "Use ta' train dogs for the police. Just got a way with them I guess."

"So, whah were ya askin' bout me, Logan?" Rogue asked, petting the dog in soft, even strokes. He yawned and snuggled into her arms, finding the gesture comforting.

"Haven't seen ya in a while, Stripes," he told her. "Got worried."

"Oh, well, y'know how the holidays are," Rogue sputtered out and Jean raised an eyebrow. She took the puppy from her arms.

"I think we need to find a place for your little puppy," she said. "What should we name him?"

"Daken," Logan suggested. "What? He's a shiba inu. Were you thinkin' of namin' him _Fluffy_?"

"Daken it is then," Rogue said, scratching the dog's ear affectionately. "Lemme give someone a call an' see if _he's_ willin' ta take care a thuh dog 'til Ah'm done with work." She quickly pulled out her cellphone and called the number she had memorized.

"Bonjour, cherie," Remy purred over the line. "Some't'in y' need?"

"Why yes, Swamp Rat," Rogue told him. "Ah need ya ta get over ta the mall right away. Need ya ta pick up somethin' cute and willin' ta kiss ya."

"Well, den, I'll be right over," Remy replied and the two hung up. Jean was holding back her grin and Ororo was giving a slight smile. Logan looked slightly confused by hearing the one-sided conversation. Rogue just took the puppy from Jean and walked back over to her work station. Logan exchanged glances with the red head and the white haired woman and they followed. Just as Rogue got to her station, a man walked up to her. Remy LeBeau of course.

"Well well, if it ain't Gumbo," Logan said, smirking a bit. Remy looked in surprise at the entourage as Rogue handed him Daken.

"Ah, Wolvie," he said, smirking a bit. "Haven't seen y' at de poker tables lately, mon ami."

"I got better things to do than lose my cash to a cheater like you," Logan jested a bit. Remy shrugged, keeping a firm grasp on the puppy.

"Ah, dere's still ot'er suckers to get money out of," he replied. "Chere, you disappoint me. I t'ought you were talkin' bout you."

"Thaht was thuh point, Rems," Rogue informed him.

"Y're cruel to dis Cajun," he whined a bit. Rogue smirked and leaned towards him.

"Take care of Daken, would ya? I get off at five," she told him. Remy leered at her.

"See y' at five den, mon amour," he told her, taking the puppy out of the store.

"Who was that hottie, Rogue?" Jean asked, an amused look on her face.

"Ah suppose he's my boyfriend," Rogue informed her. "We've been flirtin' and datin' lately."

"Very nice," Jean said, nodding.

"Girls, get back to work now," Ororo said with a small smile. "I'm sure we can chat about this on break. Logan, would you like to come to lunch with us at noon?"

"Sure, Ro," Logan said with a shrug. "I ain't got nothin' better to do. Half Pint gonna be there too?"

"She surely will be," Rogue said. "There's nothin' that keeps a gal like that away from a chance ta gossip." The group laughed (except Logan, who grunted) and went on their separate ways.

When Rogue returned to her station, she found a package just waiting for her to open. So, she did. She read the note

_Rogue_

_you got some good taste in music._

_Secret Santa_

and laughed. Of course she did. It was _her_ taste. She looked through the CDs, thoroughly pleased with the choices. She quickly tucked them away as some customers came up and she began her work day. Lunch time finally came, with Kitty bouncing over to her work station.

"So, you got a puppy, huh?" She asked, beaming.

"Yup," Rogue replied, closing up her area for the time being and walking with her towards the mall entrance to meet the other folks who would be joining them for lunch. Ororo was already waiting with Logan and Rogue saw Jean and Scott coming up as well.

"And Remy stopped by?" Kitty asked.

"Ta take care a thuh dog fer me," Rogue told her. The group ended up going to one of the restaurants that located itself inside the mall. A little more expensive than the food court but it was nice to eat there every now and then.

Five o'clock couldn't have come sooner. As soon as the clock struck the hour and Rogue was switching with Amara, her phone went off. Text message. She opened it and glanced down.

_Hey, I'm stuck at my house with the petite pup. Here's the directions to my place_

_the Rage'n' Cajun_

Rogue shook her head, amused. That was his automatic signature for text messages? Cocky boy. She bid her farewells to her work buddies and made her way to her car, giddy for picking up Daken. There was also the fact of going to Remy's but she refused to acknowledge that. She noticed the address was a richer area of town than even where the mall was. But it wasn't one of those overly stuffy rich neighborhoods. Maybe she _should_ let Kitty sniff around with her hacking skills. That would qualify as stalker and she was not a stalker. She found the apartment building and pulled to the garage. The guard obviously had been waiting for her and informed her where she could park and that she could take as long as she wanted. That surprised her but she parked and got out, noticing how her banged up little Pontiac grand am stuck out among all the nicer cars that would cost her more than everything she'd ever earned. She quickly entered the building and was allowed right up to Remy's floor. She stood in front of his door, holding her purse and feeling a little intimidated and embarrassed for a moment but sucked it in and knocked.

"Door's open!" she heard the Cajun say so she pushed the door open and was nearly knocked down when Daken jumped at her playfully. She caught the puppy and let out a low whistle as she examined the apartment. Clean, crisp, modern and tasteful. She closed the door with her foot as she looked around the huge area and noticed that in the loft was where the bedroom was, getting a glimpse of the black and white bed. She heard movement and soft music coming from the black granite counter kitchen and walked slowly towards it and a soft smile came to her face as she saw Remy cooking. He had some light jazz playing in the background and Rogue set Daken down, walking over to him. He turned and saw her, giving her his lop sided smirk.

"Wanna stay f' dinner, chere?" He asked. Rogue had caught the wisp of scent and knew it was southern food.

"Remy LeBeau, Ah had no idea ya could cook," she teased lightly.

"M' full of surprises," he replied. "Stick around an' y'll see more." He gave her a suggestive look to which she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What'cha cookin', Cajun?" Rogue asked, walking over to him.

"There's some jambalaya, gumbo, hushpuppies, and catfish," Remy informed her. She gaped at him.

"Ah love hushpuppies and catfish," she stated finally. Remy sent her a sly smirk.

"What Mississippi fille don'?" He asked lightly, finishing up the catfish. "It'll be done in about five minutes, chere."

"Ah'll get the table set if ya tell me where all the stuff is," Rogue told him.

"Merci, plates are in dat upper cupboard dere," he said, motioning with his head, "and de silverware is in de drawer below it. I'll get de glasses." Rogue nodded and got the dishes out, and examined them, realizing they were nice and expensive. She looked at Remy but he had his back turned so she set up the plates at the small and intimate dining table that was beside the living room. It was glass but covered with a white table cloth and a silver tri-candle holder with lit candles sat in the middle. When she was done, the food was done. Remy came out with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Rogue snorted a bit, shaking her head.

"If Ah didn't know any better, Ah'd say ya planned this out, Cajun," she told him, leaning closer. He flashed her a winning grin, running a hand down her arm.

"Mebbe, mebbe not," he said and then set the glasses down and poured the wine. He kissed her on the cheek and went back into the kitchen to get the food. He expertly set it on their plates and the both settled at the table, with Daken at their feet.

"Yoahr a good cook, Cajun," Rogue told him as she took a bite of the catfish.

"Mais, gotta compete wit' de fine company you offer, ma chere," he replied. Rogue rolled her eyes but a light blush came to her cheeks. Daken whined a bit and Rogue looked down at him.

"Fried food ain't good fer a growin' pup like you, Daken," Rogue told him. He whined again but Rogue gave him a stern look. The puppy suddenly turned his head and walked over to where Remy was offering a bit of catfish. "Remy!"

"Quoi? I been doin' dat f' a while," he replied. He gave her a slight pout. "Sides, how can y' say no to dat face?"

"Jus' like Ah can say no ta _that_ face," Rogue told him pointedly. This time it was Remy's turn to roll his eyes but he kept smirking.

"Y' gonna be a wonderful mere someday," he commented. Rogue gave him a sarcastic smile to which Remy returned with a saucy smirk. They finished their dinner and Rogue felt rather satisfied. The doorbell rang and Remy rose, picking up Daken.

"S' all right if a ami a' mine watches Daken f' us?" He inquired.

"That's fine," Rogue told him. "Pup's probably bored with us." Remy grinned at her and went to the door. Rogue started to gather up the dishes and heard a deep, Russian accented voice and then the door closing. Remy entered again and looked at what she was doing.

"Leave dose and come sit wit' moi," he said, extending his hand. Rogue gave him a look but took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the soft, black couch. He wrapped his arms around her and set his head atop hers, holding her close. Rogue couldn't help but snuggle up closer to him and release a content sigh. The lights had dimmed and soft instrumental music was playing in the background.

Rogue felt the worry in the back of her mind and knew it had to be addressed. She pulled back a bit to look into Remy's eyes.

"Remy, Ah'm a mutant," she informed him.

"Moi aussi," Remy told her, keeping a serious face. He had felt the tension in her body.

"But mah power," she started.

"S' not important," he said.

"Ah think ya have the right ta know Cajun so stop interruptin'," she ordered, getting a snicker from the Cajun. "Ah absorb people through skin-ta-skin contact. Everythin' about ya Ah can get with one touch."

"Y' can control it t'ough," Remy replied.

"Well, yeah-"

"Den dere's no problem." Rogue let a relieved smile grace her features. A lot of people had the tendency to freak out at the fact but Remy was taking it in stride. "Dere wouldn' have been a problem if y' couldn' control it either." Rogue stared at him in shock and he leaned closer to her. "Y' intelligent, witty, belle, _amazin'_, and y' know how to knock dis Cajun down a few pegs. Even if y' couldn't touch moi and I couldn't touch tu, it wouldn' a' mattered..." Rogue stared into his eyes, seeing no lie and she grabbed onto him, kissing him. He gladly responded, kissing back with the same feverishness. He gently ran his tongue on her bottom lip and gained entrance, enticing her tongue into a dance. Rogue soon found herself beneath him on the couch and didn't really mind as he trailed kisses down her neck. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as the ran up and under his dress shirt, feeling the raw muscle and the scars that lay beneath it. He returned to her mouth, claiming it hungrily with his, gently nipping at her bottom lip.

Rogue found her arms around his waist, pulling him down closer to her. She let out a gasp as he found that spot on her neck. He gently suckled on it and moved on to her ear, his hands traveling along her curves.

"Marie," he purred into her ear. "Y' amazin'..." He gently kissed her jaw bone. "Never felt dis way 'fore..."

"Remy," Rogue breathed, feeling _him_ against her thigh.

"Y' perfect, chere," he continued to mutter as he kissed every inch of skin that wasn't covered by cloth. He soon found his shirt removed and her hands trailing down his back, sending shivers down his spine. The only thought that was going in his mind was-not on the couch. He picked her up, kissing her intently and carried her up to the loft area where his bed was.

----

Remy stared off into the dark, red eyes glowing. Rogue was sleeping beside him. He hadn't realized she was a virgin. He should've figured it out though when she told him of her mutation. He hadn't had the intention of sleeping with her-for once in his life. It just happened. Piotr had been more than happy to keep the dog for a while longer. He groaned and hoped this didn't mess with his plans. He lay back down beside the woman and propped his head up, watching her sleep. A soft smile came across his face as he pushed some loss strands of hair from her face. He leaned and gently kissed her temple, whispering

"Je t'aime, ma chere." He watched her slow breathing and thought back to their time together. He had made it sweet and soft for her. Normally he liked it hard and fast but with her, he just wanted to savor every moment. He seriously had never felt this way before in his life. He settled himself down and held her close to him, contented with holding her.

----

Rogue awoke the next morning, snuggled up to Remy. She glanced up at him and saw he was still sleeping. She smiled slightly, seeing how relaxed his face was. Then, it struck her.

How long did she know this guy for? Not even three weeks. And she gave up her virginity to him. Her face was on fire with embarrassment. Was she a slut? What had happened? She felt Remy shift and saw him looking at her. She looked away shamefully.

"Marie? What's wrong, amour?' He asked, worry lacing his sleep filled voice.

"Ah-we-last night," she started. "We haven't even known each other that long, Remy and..." Remy took her face in his hands and looked at her sternly.

"Y' got nothin' t' be ashamed of, mon amour," he told her. "S' natural. An' I..." Remy looked away, surprised at how nervous he felt. He looked back at her waiting green eyes. "Je t'aime, Marie. I love you." Rogue stared at him in shock then leaned towards him, pressing her lips against his.

"Love ya too...Secret Santa," she muttered. Remy let out a hearty laugh.

"When you figure dat out?' He asked.

"When Ah ran inta ya at the theatre," she told him coyly. Remy gave her a devilish smirk. "Don't mean I want ya ta stop. It's fun watchin' everyone else wonder and speculate." Remy chuckled and pulled her towards him, kissing her.

"All right den," he said.

----

Rogue walked to her work station, trying to keep her normal air about her but it was failing. She quickly made her way over, hoping no one would run into her until she managed to completely contain her giddiness. When she got to her station, she saw a gift box waiting for her. She smirked a bit and started to open it as Kitty came over.

"Like, what'd you get this time, Rogue?" She asked. Rogue pulled out the ice skates.

"Ah'm going ice skatin'," she said.

"So, like, do you know who it is?' Kitty asked.

"maybe, maybe not," Rogue simply replied.

"Rogue, you're totally not being fair," Kitty whined.

"Your point?" Rogue asked coyly. Kitty gave a frustrated groan and stormed off. Rogue snickered and read the note, which told her when he was picking her up.

----

Remy was not happy. He was not a winter sports kind of guy. Rogue on the other hand had taken to the private ice rink perfectly fine. Even taunted him a little bit as he shakily skated. Well, he had had enough of that. He faked a fall, just to get her closer to him. And when she was, he managed to snatch her and pull her down to the ice with him. She laughed at that and slapped his chest playfully.

"Ya play dirty, Cajun," she told him.

"Oh? Y' wanna see _how_ dirty I can play?" He asked with a suggestive waggle of the eyebrows. Rogue scoffed and rolled her eyes, trying to get up and out of his grip but he refused to let her go. He gave her a toothy smirk to which she returned a play scowl.

"So, how exactly did ya come up with this Secret Santa deal, sugah?' Rogue asked, realizing she wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"Mon cousin, Emil, came up wit it," Remy told her. "Crazy as dis sounds, I was too shy to walk over t' you and do my usual charm routine. Emil decided t' drop a hint ta Chaton about some movie he saw on ABC Family while walking t'rough cosmetics wit' a female friend a' his. Chaton didn't even realize she was playin' a part. Don' know how he dragged me into it but he did an' I couldn' be happier."

"Well, Ah need ta thank this cousin a' yoahrs," Rogue told him. Remy chuckled and left a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Sure he'd 'ppreciate dat," he replied.

"Now, let me go, Cajun," Rogue ordered. Remy leered at her.

"I t'ink I like y' where y' are," he told her.

"Mm, too bad, swamp rat," Rogue said, finally managing to get out of his hold and rising. Remy pushed himself up on his elbows and gave her a winning grin. Rogue rolled her eyes but a soft smile was on her lips.

----

"Rogue, do you know who it is?" Kitty asked at lunch the next day. She, Rogue, and Jean were in the food court.

"I'm rather curious myself, Rogue," Jean said. "He could be dangerous or a stalker."

"Look, Ah don' know who it is an' ain't nothin' gonna happen, Jean," Rogue told her.

"He gave you overly expensive Swiss chocolate," Jean said pointedly. "Either you know him or he's dangerous." Rogue merely shrugged at this. "Rogue, I know you don't get much attention and that you're really enjoying what this guy is doing for you but-"

"Jean, it ain't any of your business," Rogue snapped, feeling hurt at the assumption that she was desperate for attention. She wasn't. Unless it was Remy. And he showered her with it. So technically, there was no need to be desperate.

"Well, like, he was right," Kitty said. "Swiss is better than French." The two other girls looked at her and then laughed, the tension being broken by the statement. Kitty beamed, pleased her plan had worked for breaking the argument.

----

The next day, Rogue had gotten her pajamas as well as a note telling her where to go after work. She was confused to say the least but followed the instructions and realized where she was going. A beauty parlor. She managed to park, the attendent had been told of her and met Remy inside.

"I figured y' never had a make-over done," he told her. "Y' beautiful de way y' are, chere. Jus' though' y'd find dis fun." Rogue smirked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I've been needin' ta do somethin' like this," she said. "If I ever wanna get outta my rut, I need ta look professional." Before Remy could say anything else, Rogue was escorted off and he was forced to sit and wait. And wait. And wait. He groaned and leaned back in the seat, growing bored quickly. He pulled out his cards and started to play solitaire when the door opened.

"Sorry it took so long, sugah," Rogue said as Remy started to look up.

"S' no prob-" he started but was cut off when he saw her. He swallowed as he took in her outfit. A flowly emerald green shirt that brought out her eyes and had a swoop neck low enough to just tease him. The sleeves were a bell cut and the silky shirt fit her snuggly. The skirt she wore was equally as flowly and was black with a lace pattern over top. It hugged her hips but spilled out around her knees. Her hair had been curled, which she explained was how it was naturally and that the hair stylists just helped it out. Her lips were red and pouty and the eye make up around her eyes only brought out the shining emeralds he loved more.

"Well, wit' you lookin' like dat, I suppose it'd only be proper a' moi t' take you out t' dinner," Remy said.

"That'd be mighty sweet a' ya, Cajun," Rogue taunted and the two left for dinner.

**The middle part was easy to write. Everything else was hell.**

**I do not condone premarital sex. It just worked in this story is all.**

**Suggestions for the next-and last-chapter are wanted. :)**

**Oh, please go check out "fanfic previews" and tell me which one sounds more appealing so I can start prioritizing.**


End file.
